Arnika german
by artificus
Summary: Jim Hawkins ist auf den Spuren der verlorengegangenen Zivilisation Arnika...


Kapitel 1: Die Akademie

Das erste Jahr auf der interstellaren Akademie hatte sehr gut angefangen. Jim hatte sich für die Fächer interessiert, gerne gelernt und gute Noten geschrieben. Er war glücklich, dass ihm Dank seines Stipendiums eine solche Ausbildung zu Teil wurde. Nicht mal sein dämlicher Zimmernachbar Rick, ein riesiger, breitschultriger und total verblödeter Alien aus einer stinkreichen Familie konnte seine Laune trüben.

In den ersten Tagen auf der Akademie, lief jedes Gespräch, jeder Smalltalk, jede noch so kleine Unterhaltung nach dem gleichen Schema ab:

„Mein Name ist Jim Hawkins"

„DER Jim Hawkins?? Der Jim Hawkins, der den Schatzplaneten gefunden hat?!"

„Ja genau der…"

„Wow! Erzähl mal! Wie war's denn so?"

„Ach, ich will dich nicht langweilen-„

„Bitte…"

Jim musste die Geschichte mindestens tausendmal immer und immer wieder erzählen, bis sie ihn selbst langweilte…

Irgendwann wusste dann die ganze Akademie bescheid und Jim hatte vorerst Ruhe, aber nicht für lange. Jemandem war die Aufmerksamkeit, die die Leute dem Sohn einer allein erziehenden Gastwirtin schenkten ein Dorn im Auge.

Nach einigen Wochen begann sich alles zu ändern. Sämtliche Lehrer schienen es auf Jim abgesehen zu haben. Sie schienen immer Gründe zu finden ihn nachsitzen zu lassen oder seine Arbeiten ungerecht schlecht zu bewerten. Sie versuchten es ihm so schwer wie möglich zu machen, in der Hoffnung, dass „er bald das Feld räumt und platz macht für jemanden, der es wirklich verdient hat", hatte er seinen Mathelehrer Mr. Peebody in einem Gespräch sagen hören. Mit „_wirklich verdient_" hatte er jedoch nicht glorreiche und mutige Leistungen gemeint.

Der Grund war Jims „_unübliche_" Herkunft. Sie waren der Meinung, dass keiner, dessen Familie nicht wenigstens Besitzer einer intergalaktischen Schiffswerft oder Plumple-Plantage war, das Recht hatte auf dieser Elite-Akademie zu studieren….

Dabei hatte Jim sich in allen Fächern mehr als qualifiziert, doch wurde er gerade deswegen von seinen Kameraden belächelt. Sie fragten immer wieder, warum er sich überhaupt solche Mühe gäbe, aus ihm würde doch ohnehin nichts werden, wie denn auch, ohne das nötige Kapital.

Der Schlimmste von allen war Gerald, ausgerechnet der Spross einer der reichsten Familien in diesem Teil der Galaxis, die sich ihren Reichtum mit mehreren Goldmienen erwirtschaftet hatten und im Geld nur so schwammen, während die Mienenarbeiter, die für sie arbeiteten, für einen Hungerlohn schufteten. Gerald war ein muskelbepackter Alien, mit kleinen, immer hinterhältig dreinblickenden Augen, die auf einer Höhe mit seiner kurzen Nase waren. Er hatte einen miesen Charakter und so gut wie keine Ausstrahlung, doch dafür eine immer prall gefüllte Brieftasche und war außerdem Kapitän des Footballteams. Zwei Gründe, warum die Mädchen auf ihn flogen. Wo er nur konnte, brachte er Jim in Schwierigkeiten. Jim versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und eine Zeit lang ging es auch gut, bis sich Gerald und Rick eines Tages spontan dazu entschlossen, die besten Freunde zu sein. Ab diesem Tag hing die ganze stinkreiche Clique bis spät in die Nacht in Ricks und Jims Zimmer rum und raubten Jim den schlaf.

Die Mitglieder dieses exklusiven Clubs waren Johanna, Tochter eines erfolgreichen Arztes, der sich lediglich auf die Behandlung der kleinen Wehwehchen von Multimillionären konzentrierte, Alice und Jaqueline, die sich nicht besonders leiden konnten, da sie die Töchter zweier konkurrierender Familienfirmen waren, Pete, dessen Vater vorsitzender der Hafenbehörde war, Rick, Gerald und seine Freundin Connie, die einzige, und noch dazu sehr hübsche Humanoidin, deren Eltern eine bekannte Hotelkette besaßen. Sie redeten ausschließlich über Geld, lästerten über Mitschüler und waren ständig darüber am streiten, wer die neuste Mode trug oder den schnellsten Raumgleiter fuhr. Das alles führte dazu, dass Jim sich kaum noch in seinem Zimmer aufhielt.

Wer war dieser Jim überhaupt? Gerald, dessen ganzer Lebenszweck darin bestand die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, gefiel es nicht, dass die Leute sich von Jims blödem kleinem Abenteuer beeindrucken ließen. Schließlich war Gerald die reichste Person auf diesem Planeten.

Eines schönen Tages setzten sich in der Cafeteria ein paar Cheerleader unaufgefordert an Jims Tisch. Natürlich waren auch sie Mitglieder der oberen Zehntausend.

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen, Joe?" begann Christie, die Anführerin der Cheerleader.

„Jim…"

„Bitte was?"

„mein Name ist Jim"

„Ach ja, is aber auch egal" murmelte sie auf ihrem Kaugummi herumkauend.

Jim konnte nicht anders, als ihr einen angewiderten Blick zuzuwerfen. Selbst für Alienmaßstäbe war dieses Mädchen extrem und unnatürlich aufgetakelt; sie und ihre Freundinnen hatten dicke Make-up-Schichten im Gesicht, extrem auftoupierte Haare, künstliche, viel zu lange Fingernägel und alle waren sie in die gleichen kurzröckigen Trikots gekleidet, obwohl gar keine Football-Saison war…

Alles in allem saßen dort vier, beinahe identisch aussehende Alien-Mädels. Jim konnte Christie nur von den anderen unterscheiden, weil sie immer und überall Kaugummi kaute.

„Stimmt es, dass deine Mutter ne Kellnerin is?" fragte sie angewidert.

Was? Seine Mutter, eine Kellnerin?! Das war eine Beleidigung, schließlich besaßen sie ein stattliches Gasthaus, welches seine Mutter aus dem nichts auf die Beine gestellt hatte, nachdem Jims Vater abgehauen war! Wut stieg in ihm hoch, doch er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Von wem hast du das?" fragte er irritiert. Die Cheerleader wechselten triumphierende Blicke und begannen zu lächeln. Ein gemeiner Ausdruck.

„Du kannst einem echt leid tun, Jack…" sagte Christie gespielt einfühlsam. „Is bestimmt nicht leicht, wenn man seine ganze Zukunft einfach weggeschmissen hat…"

Jim war zu verblüfft um irgendetwas zu erwidern, er konnte sie nur entsetzt anstarren.

Plötzlich rutschte Christie ganz dicht an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Die Berührung lähmte Jim wie ein giftiger Pfeil.

„Du hättest so reich sein können!" rief sie voller Begeisterung und ihre langen Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut.

„Die Beute aus den tausend Welten wäre dein!! Du wärst reicher gewesen, hättest mehr Gold besessen, als wir alle zusammen! Aber, du Idiot musstest den Schatzplaneten und all das schöne Gold in die Luft jagen…", lachte sie gemein, drehte sich auf ihren High-Heals um und sie und ihre Freundinnen waren in der lachenden Menge verschwunden.

Jim versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen war. Sicher wäre es normalerweise nicht schlimm gewesen, wenn seine Mutter nur eine Kellnerin wäre, aber auf dieser Akademie von Snobs bedeutete es den öffentlichen Selbstmord. Wer hatte diese Lügen in die Welt gesetzt? Wer konnte Jim so bösartig schaden wollen?

Jim schaute sich im Speisesaal um und fand unverzüglich die Antwort.

Geralds Leute kugelten sich vor Lachen. Nur Gerald nicht. Er blickte höhnisch grinsend zu Jim herüber. Er schien diesen Moment zu genießen.

In diesem Augenblick erkannte Jim, dass es sinnlos war etwas dagegen zu unternehmen oder sich darüber aufzuregen. Was hätte er schon tun können? Was hätte das geändert? Er fand sich damit ab; glaubte er...

In Wirklichkeit gab er auf, er resignierte. Und auch wenn er es nicht bewusst dachte, so fühlte er doch, dass er sich verloren gegeben hatte... und Jim hasste es zu verlieren.

So verging die Zeit und Gerald sorgte dafür, dass es keine angenehme Zeit wurde. Von jetzt an war Jim der Idiot, der den Schatzplaneten in die Luft gejagt hatte. Doch was Jim zuerst vielmehr zu schaffen machte, als Geralds Sticheleien, war er selber. Er hasste sich selber dafür, dass er sich diese Sachen gefallen ließ und nichts dagegen unternahm. Aber mit Jim stumpfte auch der zerstörerische Selbsthass mit der Zeit ab. Doch Jim stumpfte nicht nur ab... manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von ihm gestorben war, der kämpferische Teil, der sich nichts gefallen ließ... er war Machtlosigkeit gewichen.


End file.
